


Hush

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Not Just Heroes [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Nightmares, OTP Feels, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, angsty fluff, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase gets first hand experience dealing with Breana's nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Chase snapped awake when her heard a whimper. He looked and Breana was shaking in his arms.  She had fallen asleep on him while they were watching one of the Aileen Gladiators movies in his quarters. Chase tightened his grip on her, trying to stop the shaking. "Her, it's ok sweetheart." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair. She whimpered softly, digging her nails into his chest and side. Chase winced, but didn't make a sound. He knew she was having a nightmare. "No, please stop, you're hurting me! It's too big!" Breana cried out. Chase frowned. Nobody should have to go through what she went through, and she was reliving it. He ponder the consequences before starting to wake her up. He began to gently shake her, not wanting to hurt her. 

Breana was fragile because she was still having trouble gaining weight even with her being able to eat whatever she wanted. Of course she kept a food diary; Donald required her to so, well he wasn't the one who started it, one of the therapists did,  the one who was a bitch and accused her of being anorexic. Donald only had her continue so that he and Lizzy could monitor her calorie intake vs. weight gain. 

Lizzy had gone to college with Douglas when they were getting their Bachelor's Degrees and Donald has just gone back to get his Master's Degree. She was a doctor, and she had met Douglas in  Evolution, Ecology, & Biodiversity their freshman year at UCLA. She was majoring in Molecular, Cell Developmental Biology and he in Microbiology, Immunology, & Molecular Genetics. Normally people who had been starved gained more weight than normal for their caloric intakes because their metabolisms either shutdown or slowed. Breana seemed to have the opposite problem, which could possibly be contributed to her bionics since Lizzy had checked her thyroid.

After Chase shook her, Breana woke up screaming. She panted, her eyes wide with fear. "Hey, hey, it's ok sweetheart. You're safe, I won't hurt you." He spoke softly. Breana stared at Chase, digging her nails into him more. She stared up at him, studying his face. "I know, nightmares are scary." Chase whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. He's had his own nightmares about first Marcus and then later Krane. Though he kept them to himself because they weren't that bad.  Breana nodded. "It was so real." She buried her face in his shoulder. Chase held her close, pulling her to his chest. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked gently. 

Breana nodded softly, chewing on her bottom lip. Chase rubbed her back under her shirt, tracing her spine with the tips of his fingers. She clung to him. "You really died, a-and Giselle took Danny." Breana sobbed. "She wanted me but Danny wouldn't let her take me." She hiccuped, nuzzling her head into Chase's neck. Chase frowned. "Giselle can't hurt us now, she doesn't have the resources too. I would fight like hell before I died, I love you too much to leave you. Danny though, he's your brother, he'd want to protect you." He kissed her forehead.

Breana nodded. "I love you too." She whispered. She took a deep breath. "There was another part of it too..." She trailed off. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Chase told her, resting his hand in the small of her back. "I want to." Breana looked away from him. Chase nodded. "Ok." He kissed her shoulder, touching his lips to one of her scars. Breana kept her gaze away from Chase. "T-they hurt me again." She whimpered, flinching and shaking. Chase wrapped his arms around her tighter. "If anyone ever tried to hurt you, I'll punch them into next year. If Danny doesn't get to them first." He smiled. Breana giggled, then yawned. "You should go back to sleep, little lady." Chase told her. Breana sighed. "I'm not going to be able to fall asleep." She told him honestly.

Chase got an idea. "Why don't I sing to you?" He suggested. Breana nodded. "Ok. If you think it'll help." She shrugged. Chase grinned. "Here." He pulled her back to his chest, holding her close. Breana relaxed in his arms, breathing deeply. "There." Chase whispered, holding her close. He hummed before beginning to sing.

_She's got a smile it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Sweet love of mine..._

Breana listened to the sound of his voice, closing her eyes and breathing slowly. Chase kept singing, watching as she slowly fell back to sleep. Once he was sure that she was ok, he let himself fall asleep. He hoped that she wouldn't have anymore nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So if you're in the Avengers fandom constantly and read a lot of fics than you're aware of Steve's PTSD from the war, it's realistic and in the 1940s PTSD and mental health issues were taboo and not talked about, even with family members. Like the Howling Commandos that survived WWII would have supported each other hopefully, seeing as they were all in the same boat. But ultimately they all had families to go home to, and Peggy founded S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division)
> 
> For those of you that haven't read much of my fics/i haven't talked to about headcannons/the fact that I have writer's block on so much and updates are so sporadic lately; Breana and Danny were both starved and tortured but they favored her in their abuse, going so far as to rape her. They never used condoms, which led to pregnancies and subsequent miscarriages. They raped Danny as well, but not as frequently seeing as he is a boy. I support Mpreg, so they somehow didn't rape him during his fertile window.
> 
> For me, I mash up everything in my head basically and it makes complete sense because basically, Krane was Ultron before Ultron and before that, how the Rats were revealed to the government and S.H.I.E.L.D. having a master list of known power individuals, even before the Avengers Initiative, but especially after they learn about the Inhumans.
> 
> Plus Civil War could tie into the end of Lab Rats and the beginning of Lab Rats: Elite Force, like them being the equivalent to the Young Avengers (consisting of Wiccan (kid who has the soul of Scarlet Witch's son, there was some crazy shit with her magic and her wanting a child with Vision so desperately); Hulkling (son of Mar-vell (The original Captain Marvel who later passed the role onto Carol Danvers, formerly known as Ms. Marvel) and a Skrull Princess), and eventually Scott Lang (Ant Man)'s daughter, etc) since they are too young for S.H.I.E.L.D or The League of Heroes.
> 
> And for those who care, June is national PTSD awareness month and June 27th is PTSD awareness day. It's important because more and more American Veterans are committing suicide because they can't get the help they need for their mental health issues. Not being able to get help is a problem all across the board for everyone with Mental Health Issues. My grandfather was in the Navy. He actually was stationed in Japan when John F. Kennedy was assassinated, and my boyfriend (future husband) wants to go into the Navy.
> 
> I know this was a very long A/N, but I do hope you read it.
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Breana


End file.
